


Fire On Fire (fanvid)

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: I know, this song is nominally about pair of straight rabbits.  But to me, it's a song about a same-sex relationship.  Everything from the title to lines like "Some say we're sinners" (something that Sam Smith, an openly gay man, has undoubtedly experienced).





	Fire On Fire (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge gave a choice of three songs. I am probably the only person in the known universe who doesn't like Adele. I liked "Where Civilizations Once Lay," but instrumentals are tough, for stories or vids. So "Fire On Fire it was." The sheer slashiness of the song didn't hurt. 😉

  



End file.
